Rachel Brooks
Deputy US Marshall Rachel Brooks, played by starring cast member Erica Tazel is part of the US Marshall team in Lexington, Kentucky. Biography Not much is known about Rachel other than the tiny bits of information given throughout the four seasons. Rachel spent her childhood in Hendersonville, Tennessee, raised by her single mother. She later moved to Lexington, Kentucky. The oldest of two sisters, Rachel was always left as the emergency parent for her younger sister while her mother was out working. Despite these added responsibilities, Rachel finished High School, went to college at Ole Miss, and eventually joined the Marshal's Service as a Deputy US Marshal. After her sister was killed in an auto accident with her brother-in-law, Rachel took in her nephew and raised him alongside her mother. Despite the high tensions surrounding her job, she is always calm, level headed, and takes her orders seriously. It's revealed by Art Mullen in the Season 4 episode, "Where's Waldo?" that Rachel left her husband prior to the events of the fourth season. Season 1 Season 2 In The Moonshine War Rachel asks fellow deputy marshal Raylan Givens to accompany her to Harlan on her trip to investigate a tip about the child molester James Earl Dean being seen talking to a young girl at the McCready place. Kentucky State Trooper Tom Bergen joins them when they question Walt McCready, who denies having called the state tip line despite Bergen telling him the call was registered with his name and address. Bergen realizes why when Rachel mentions the name of the company Dean works for, identifying it as owned by the Bennet clan. Rachel and Raylan follow up on this by visiting Mags Bennett's store, where she denies any knowledge of or association with Dean. The two marshals next visit Dickie and Coover Bennett's house; Raylan takes point in the discussion, with Rachel staying in the background close to the car. Dickie admits to having hired Dean and says that he left recently. Coover is shooting rats out-back during the first part of the conversation, later appearing with a dead rat in one hand and his hand-gun in the other. When told that Raylan is a 'federal' Coover throws the rat at the marshals' car and proceeds to make veiled threats. Rachel quitely draws her weapon during the exchange and calmly replies to Raylan that she will shoot Coover if Raylan will take a step in either direction, implied so that she gets a clear shot. The situation is resolved without bullets. While in the car with Rachel Raylan gets a call from Tom Bergen with information on Dean's whereabouts; they arrive at a gas station where he is filling up his car. Raylan approaches the car while Rachel covers Dean who has gone to pay. As Raylan is talking to Loretta McCready in the trunk of the car, Rachel warns him that Dean is coming back. She again draws her weapon in the background while Raylan catches and keeps Dean's attention leading to a non-violent capture of Dean and recovery of Loretta. Rachel is next seen in For Blood or Money discussing the escape of her brother-in-law Clinton Moss from the half-way house where he is serving parole. She identifies her nephew Nick Moss's school as the place Clinton is likely to head for given that it is Nick's birthday. When she comments about how they need to get a team together to lock down the school Art agrees with her, but says she can't take lead. Over her objection she instructs her to go and get Nick and bring him to the office, putting Raylan in charge of the lock-down of the school. Rachel is next seen back in the office with Nick, where he is bantering with her about finding her a husband, showing her a picture from a federal data base of prisoners. When Raylan returns to the office Rachel sends Nick to get a soda and reproaches Raylan for letting Clinton get away. Art asks her if she has heard from her mother, and Rachel says she tried phoning but got no answer and that she is heading over there to check it out. Art tells Raylan to go with her; while waiting on the elevator Rachel fills Raylan in on how Clinton killed her sister Shawnee: "driving while high". When the ring the door bell at Rachel's mother's house there is no answer. Rachel opens the door with a key to find broken pieces of ceramic on the floor and her mother tied up in the bathroom. Rachel's mother explains to Rachel and Raylan that Clinton had demanded she give him her car, which she avoided by saying she had flushed the keys, and then went on to try to shoot him to keep him from leaving. However he did leave with her gun and extra clip. Raylan gets a phone call telling him that Clinton had phoned the office looking for Rachel to make a deal. Rachel, Raylan and Tim enter the restaurant where Clinton is waiting for them; his programme manager Olander and the drug dealer Ralph 'Flex' Beeman Clinton stole a car from have joined him with Flex pointing a gun at Clinton when the marshals enter. Rachel shoots and kills Flex, and then talks Clinton into surrendering himself, repeatedly instructing her fellow marshals not to shoot him. Rachel takes Nick to see his father in federal lock-up and agrees that he can keep the Furbot Clinton bought him for his birthday. Afterwards she tells Art, Tim and Raylan of her childhood while having drinks in Arts office, remarking that the Cosby-like childhood she thought she had was a fiction. Later when she and Raylan are the only people left in the office he talks to her about the shooting, saying that she did what had to be done. In Blaze of Glory Rachel escorts Jenny Reasoner, the wife of fugitive bank robber Frank Reasoner into the conference room for her interview and is present in the background during the interview. She later interviews Winona, showing her a photo of Bobby Green who Winona identifies as one of the bankrobbers. When Tim joins the interview and complains about having to scan all bills that are taken into evidence Rachel reprimands him in a big sisterly fashion. Rachel is also present during the setting up for Mrs Reasoner's video chat with her husband in Art's office escorting her away when Frank Reasoner asks to speak on his own with Art. In the locker room when the marshals are getting ready to head out to Tates Creek Bridge, where Reasoner said the bank robbers would be, Rachel answers Art's questions about the operation in a manner that suggests she is leading that operation. Season 3 Season 4 In "Hole in the Wall", she is present in the Marshals office when Raylan gets the call from Sharon Edmunds about capturing Jody Adair. Rachel questions Raylan on where he is going, but Raylan brushes it off with a lie and heads out. In "This Bird Has Flown", Rachel accompanies Raylan on his task to find Randall Kusik and Lindsey Salazar. Rachel also reveals her knowledge of Raylan's secret money, but Raylan never discloses how much money he got for the reward. Before Raylan departs to the farm to find Randall and Lindsey, Rachel hands him a shotgun full of bean bag rounds. In "Kin", she calls Raylan down to the Marshal's office. In "Outlaw", she is seen at the end, informing Raylan that he will still get to close the case when he argues against time off. In "Get Drew", she is seen waiting with Raylan at the roadblock, where the two exchange banter until Art arrives. Later, she accompanies Raylan to the abandoned field where Nick Augustine, an associate of the Tonin family will be picking up Shelby Parlow. In "Decoy", Rachel, Raylan, Art, and Tim (along with Shelby) are held up in Arlo's house. Art and Tim soon leave to go to the meeting place for Shelby's transfer, and the remaining three head to the old high school after Art calls Raylan and warns him to leave after coming to the set-up. Later, Rachel is seen with Shelby in tow on the coal train as Shelby escapes Harlan. In "Peace of Mind", Rachel and Tim accompany Raylan to Ellstin Limehouse's holler. Rachel and Limehouse exchange barbs back and forth. Limehouse assures them Ellen May is not on the property, but dares them to search it. Raylan and Rachel depart to Johnny's bar to talk to Boyd. Raylan punches Boyd's associate, Jimmy, in the stomach and forces him to call Boyd. Rachel and Raylan learn that Ellen May is at the church and they are headed there via speaker phone. In "Ghosts", Rachel appears briefly at the Marshals office, telling Raylan not to paint the nursery pink. Season 5 In "The Kids Aren't All Right", Rachel appears briefly along with Tim and Raylan as they arrest Charles Monroe. Tim and Rachel take Monroe away in Raylan's car. In "Good Intentions", Rachel is assigned to stay at the Monroe household with Raylan by Art after Raylan was threatened by Henry Granger Sr.. In "Shot All to Hell", Rachel is seen along with other Marshals as they capture Theo Tonin, and seen back at the Marshals office where Art is celebrated as a hero. In "Kill the Messenger", Rachel accompanies Raylan as he sets out to get revenge against Danny Crowe for his assault on Alison Brander. Rachel admits to Raylan that she hoped he would open up about what made Art and Raylan come to blows, to which Raylan says that he thinks the world of Rachel but he isn't telling her anything, given what it could bring down on all of them. In "Raw Deal", Rachel accompanies Raylan and Tim, and other fellow US Marshals as they arrest both Kemp and later T.C. Fleming. In "The Toll", Rachel is first seen at the hospital, where she hugs Leslie Mullen. She laters helps out at the Marshal's office in the investigation of Art's shooting. After the situation is resolved because of Kendal's confession, Chief Deputy Ed Kirkland (who was being interim for Art during the investigation) gives her a sheet of paper, naming her interim Chief Deputy and congratulates her. Relationships *Unknown Mother* (see note below) *Joe: Ex-Husband* *Shaunee Moss: Sister, Deceased *Clinton Moss: Brother-in-law *Nick Moss: Nephew *Art Mullen: Boss *Tim Gutterson: Coworker, US Deputy Marshal *Raylan Givens: Coworker, US Deputy Marshal * Rachel's mother appeared in the episode "For Blood or Money", but her name was never mentioned. Memorable Quotes *"Please, either one of you. Do something stupid." *"When I was Nick's age, before my father's cancer, I thought we were the Cosbys. My parents had good jobs, there was a feast on the table after church on Sundays. Shawnee and I would ride our huffys around the neighborhood. We had good hair, and made straight A's. Except, as my mother reminds me, that wasn't reality. The jobs weren't all that good, and my father was never a happy man even before he got sick. And Shawnee was smoking pot at 9 and running away to smoke heroin at 15." Trivia *Rachel has appeared in the least amount of Justified episodes out of the starring cast. Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Starring Characters